Concrete Angels
by cartoonlover100
Summary: Dave has died,how will the chipmunks and chipettes cope?Ian has gotten the chipmunks and is abusing them.Can the chippetes save them,or will it be too late,BAD SUMMARY!NOT ONE SHOT!
1. Funeral

Concrete Angels

* * *

Obviously,I don't own the chipmunks and chipettes,it has a OC MOI!WARNING I might be a little random.Dave dies and the chipmunks get abused by Ian?Can the chipettes save them?

Claire's eyes were watering up,her soon to be husband,Dave was laying motionless in a coffin.The poor chipmunks,and their friends,the chipettes,had thier small little bodies on Claire's shoulder.

Poor Theodore couldn't take it anymore,he was crying hysterically.

"It's okay Theodore." said Theo's best friend Eleanor in a comforting tone.

A female chipmunk with medium,wavy black hair in a long black dress,like the other chipettes said "This was probally **NO** aceddent,and I think I know the man who did it."

"Who?" the other chipmunks asked.

Melissa just simply replied,"Ian".

"Really?" asked Alvin stupidly.

"No," Melissa began scarcasticly,"Dave just slit his neck with a knife.OF COURSE IT WAS IAN YOU BUTT NUGGET!"

"Gess,sorry I asked" Alvin said.

Alvin got on Melissa's nerves,well actually he dosen't. She just hides the fact that she liked him. Just like Brittany,she did a good job of it too.

Brittany was freaking out,she didn't like it when Melissa insulted Alvin,that was HER job.She had to think of something so Alvin would pay attention to her.

"Melissa",she began,"I don't know why you like Alvin he sucks."

Melissa and Brittany sent each other death glares.

"Oh,Britt." Melissa said cooly,"you **KNOW** you like him,and I** DON'T LIKE HIM!YOU** do!"

A random person came up to Melissa and cried "LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!",he stomted out of the room,but it wasen't just anybody,it was internet star,Chris Crocker.

"HA!" Melissa schreached,a gay guy wants to bang you!

Jeanette and Simmon coverd Theo's and Ellie's ears.

"Melissa", Jeanette said sternly "do you even know what that means!"

"Yes,who cares,its just a word." she said,her adduitude was getting bad,and **EVERYONE** knows she is not pretty when she is like that.

"I care!" said Simon,you shouldn't be using that word around your sister and you **KNOW** it!

"Whatever" Melissa scoffed.

* * *

I know bad chapter,it will get better. I promise Melissa will get nicer. The next chapter takes place durring the barring of Dave's body. 


	2. Beef Stew and burring

_Concrete Angels_

_I don't own the chipettes or chipmunks,I-I'm just going to cry in a corner now. WHAAAAAA!_

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOL

Claire was getting very annoyed of Brittany and Melissa bickering,still she tried to stay calm.

"Girls," she said calmly,"this is a funeral,try not to fight,and say your good-byes to Dave.Were about to barry him in like 5 minutes."

"Okay." The girls knew Claire was right.

Alvin's stomach all of the sudden started to hurt.

"Claire I don't fell so good."

"It's okay Alvin,you can have some pepto when we get home."Claire said sweetly.(you know whats going to happen, HES GOING TO FART!)

The baronial soon began. Everyone,even Chris Crocker was crying,even though he was crying about the Brittany thing,but he was still crying. glared down at the hole in the ground with a coffin in it,she gently tossed a rose down and it smoothly hit the coffin sad music was playing while the hole is slowly getting filled with dirt.

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

The tombstone was already placed on the ground and it was neatly caved into the words:

_Dave Seville_

_1963-2008_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate._

_R.I.P_

Claire slowly took the chipmunks and chipettes back to the car. She had to stop by Walgreen's to get Alvin some pepto.

"Uh,oh" said a worried Alvin "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Alvin and he farted,it was very loud for his small chipmunk body.

"EWWWWW!"The other chipmunks and chipettes screeched. Melissa grinned evilly and pinned Brittany down.

"ALVIN!", she yelled "Give Brittany a beef stew!"

Jeanette started chanting"BEEF STEW! BEEF STEW!"Soon all the chipmunks were chanting,well except Brittany and Simon,they wanted no part of it.

"Okay," Alvin pointed his butt to Brittany's face and started to fart uncontrollably.

"GROSS!GET OFF ME IM GOING TO SUFFOCATE!Brittany pleaded,but it didn't work Alvin didn't stop.

"Simon,whats up with you?" asked Eleanor when she saw the look of Simon's face.

"All this is so sick I want no part of it."

"Suit yourself." Eleanor said in a non-caring tone.

"GUYS!" they heard a fimmilar voice,it was Claire."Let go of Brittany NOW! and apologize too."

Melissa rolled her eyes and let go off Brittany."Sorry," she said sarcastically.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 2!Just so you know,a beef stew is when you fart on someone's face to toucher them.ROFL!I don't own "I miss you" by Avril Lagvine.**


	3. Rachel and Ian

Concrete Angels

Okay! I **DON'T **own the chipmunks,except my OCs. WAHHHH!

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL!

When the chipmunks and chipettes got home,Miss. Miller was at the door step.

"Thank you for taking care of my girls Claire." Miss. Miller said gratefully. Claire giggled,

"No problem."

The sun started to shine on Dave's old home that Claire now owned.

"AGH!THE SUN IS NOT MY FRIEND!IT REMINDS ME OF DAVE!IT BURNS!"Claire started screaming hysterically and run in the house,forgetting about Alvin,Simon,and Theodore.

Alvin got so mad he picked up a rock and threw it over the fence with all his might.

"OW!"Simon heard a high pitched yelp and ran to the other side of the fence.Theo and Alvin started to follow him. They saw a chipmunk girl in a purple tank top and blue jeans,her hair was layered,shoulder length,and brown with blonde highlights. The chipettes were around her trying to wake her up.

"ALVIN YOU KILLED HER YOU RETARD!"Melissa yelled at Alvin and smacked his arm.

"I'M NOT A RETARD!"Alvin defended himself. They began fighting.

"Gay."

"Lesbian."

"Ignorant."

"Stupid."

"Butt munch."

"Bra stuffer."

Melissa gasped they continued fighting.

"Underwear stuffer."

"Marie."

"CLARIES!"

"HEY! I told you to _**NEVER**_ call me by my middle name!" Alvin yelled.

Melissa started to say it even louder."HEY EVERYONE ALVIN'S MIDDLE NAME IS CLARIES!"

"GUYS!STOP FIGHTING!SHES WAKING UP!"Eleanor said sternly.

Rachel began to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked with concern.

"Yeah,I'm fine,by the way I'm Rachel. Why are those two fighting?"Alvin was pulling on Melissa while she continues to yell Alvin's middle name.

"Oh,they just hide the fact they like each other."Theodore said coolly.

"WE DO NOT!"Alvin and Melissa yelled together.

"Right.."Brittany said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP BRITTANY!"Melissa yelled.

"OMG! ITS IAN!"Jeanette screamed.

They turned around to see Ian with a steal cat carrier,he didn't want to make the same mistake and let the chipmunks free.

"Well,well,well."Ian said cold heated."What do we have here."He picked up Alvin,Simon,and Theodore by their tails."I'll deal with you later."He glared at the chipettes,"Once I'm done with them,you will be the perfect replacements,but I don't need you now."He stuffed the boys in the cage.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU BIG B..."

Brittany covered Melissa,s mouth before she said the curse.

"YEAH!DON'T MAKE ME KICK YO BIG A..."

Jeanette did the same thing,she covered Rachel's mouth.

"We'll see about that." Ian said coolly."Now,I hope you boys know French,Japanese,and Spanish,you're going on a year long tour."

Theodore didn't want to go on tour,he started crying hysterically.

"Its okay Theodore." Simon tried to comfort Theodore.

Alvin started to say stuff that said Theodore."WHAT IF WE GET RAPED OR SOMETHING!"

"ALVIN!" Simon scolded Alvin,"do NOT say that again!"

Ian started to leave. Melissa and Rachel started to yell at him in Spanish.It was to late,the boys and Ian were gone.

* * *

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 3!Don't worry Nikki,you're going to be in the story,I'm just going to put you in the chapter with Mater. LOL! THATS going to be fun.D REVIEW PEEPS!

\/p \/p


End file.
